The purpose of this program project proposal is to seek intermediate range funding for four laboratories at the Andrus Gerontology Center for a period of five years. Specifically, support is being sought for programmatic research in the Laboratories of Neurobiology, Developmental Psychology, Social Organization and Behavior, and Social Policy. All projects in this application are concerned essentially with normal aging processes and are focused on a common theme within each laboratory. They provide appropriate interface with other Center laboratories at different levels of complexity. It is proposed to make maximal use of a strong multidisciplinary group of researchers to enhance the quality of individual research efforts by providing expertise along these natural interfaces. Greater economy in the Center's research program by pooling technical resources is stressed wherever possible. By organizing this proposal into a small central administrative component and five programmatic components, this program project will add qualitatively and quantitatively to the growing scientific knowledge base on aging.